Hell's Princess
by Eris0711
Summary: Lily Potter wakes up in her original form as Lilith the queen of Hell and she has a plan for all of them that have wronget her in the wizarding world, now she just have to wait for her little princess. FEM/Harry
**Warning:** **Mention of sex and beatings and rape. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

 **I dont own anything! sadly**

 **And another warning:** **I am from Denmark and speak and write Danish and i am not the best to English, just so you know if you spot some small fails.**

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **First of November, 1981**_

 _ **Hell**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The place commonly known as Hell or The Underworld, was overrun by anger coming from the palace in the centre of The Underworld, housing the queen of Hell. The queen of Hell was known under many names as Satan, Lucifer, The Devil or Lilith just to name a few, but for the last twenty-one years she had been known as Lily Buttercup Evans in the mortal world or Lily Buttercup Potter nee Evans the last two years after her marriage to James Charlus Potter III, James had been the only one in the mortal world to know about her other life as the ruler of Hell. They had had a good marriage full of love no matter how long it had lasted, they had had a lovely little girl they named Rosalie Libra Potter and they had been happy.

Then she and James Potter died.

Or Lily Potter died, while Lilith just woke up in Hell with the mother of all headaches and now she was shaking with rage. Lilith began walking towards the throne in the middle of the room she woke up in while her disguise as Lily Potter began to bleed away to show her demonic self.

She had a perfect hourglass figure, firm, round and large G-cup breast, a fair skinned flat stomach, long smooth legs, a perfectly round bottom, long red hair the colour of blood and a regal face with natural dark purple lips and black and emerald green eyes. She wasn't really wearing anything other than what looked like a square of black leather bound in a clumsily bow with a white silk lace that pushed her breasts up and showed a lot of cleavage, a black silk thong to cover not very much of her bottom and knee long black leather boots with killer heels.

When she sat on her throne she conjured a flat and round silver disk that then began to show pictures of a very large man on a flying motorcycle with a baby in his arms. The man was a half-giant named Rubeus Hagrid and the baby in his arms were her little princess Rosalie, the picture made her furious, that was her daughter that the oaf of a half-giant was taking only her sister knows where. (not Lily Potters Sister Petunia Dursley, but Lilith's sister known as God, The Lady of Life or as Lilith knew her, Diana) Hagrid was on her damnation list because of this together with Severus Snape, Voldemort and Albus (to many f***ing names) Dumbledore, they all had that little thing in common where they all was one of the reasons she was losing her daughter no matter how long.

The picture on the disk shifted into a puke inducing scene of row after row of identical houses witch was a rather scary sight for one who lived in hell, in front of nr.4 stood two people one Dumbledore and one Minerva McGonagall who looked rather pissed off, she had never really hated Minerva but she hadn't liked her that much either she had always just been there no matter what. Minerva and Dumbledore looked like they were fighting Minerva looked mad and Dumbledore just looked constipated, suddenly they stopped fighting and looked to there right, were after not so long Hagrid landed with her little Princess in his arms. She continued to look until they had left her little Princess on front porch on the first of November, and then she was seething with rage.

"Nadia" she yelled shaking with anger.

"Yes mistress" a young woman, not looking very older than Lilith herself, came walking through the only door in the room (also known as The Throne Room between Lilith's minions as she liked to call them), the room was a relative big room with the walls a deep red with black and gold patterns on them and six columns down on each side of the room also deep red with black and gold patterns matching the walls. The woman was elegant and tall with caramel brown skin, an hourglass figure, dark brown hair and ice blue eyes, the woman looked like she used to have a cold expression on her face but when she looked at Lilith, her face looked like a puppy ready to please her master.

The woman with the name of Nadia stopped up before Lilith siting on her throne with an expression of ice cold fury on her face, and begin to shake with both excitement, sexual excitement, and fear of what would be done to her if she failed.

"Nadia" Lilith said, looking far too calm. " I want you to look into the disk. Can you see that, that little bundle on the front porch, that's my daughter, the heir to Hell your future queen, and the idiot wizards of the wizarding world have just left her on the front porch of Lily Potter nee Evans sister and her sisters husband who both you and I know hate wizards".

"What shall I do" Nadia said looking both shocked and angry, with her hate for wizards lighting her ice blue eyes up with and cold flame, that couldn't be dosed whit any type of water.

"I want you to go find a small group of some of the demons that haven't had an assignment for the last couple of years, brief them on the situation and then send up to earth to guard my little princess until I can find a way to get her home to me and The Underworld. Clear"?

"Clear"

Then Nadia left with haste to bear out her mistress orders to get Hells little princess bag home.

Left in The Throne Room was Lilith, looking at the picture of her little princess sleeping without a care in the world on the front porch of an abusing home on the first of November in only a blanket, and she was furious.

There would go some years until she would see her daughter in person instead of on a disk.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Time Skip five years**_

 _ **Fifth of October, 1986**_

 _ **Hell**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Lilith was moaning while getting fucked by one of her personal demons or sex toys as they were called by other demons, when she felt it, the pull Hell had over her daughter getting stronger, which meant that her daughter was in the process of dying, which wasn't acceptable, it wasn't as if she died she would stay dead, but Lilith wouldn't get her revenge on the wizarding world if Rosalie died. But there was one thing that actually made her daughters status as near dead acceptable, Lilith could take Rosalie to Hell and leave a clone of Rosalie instead of her real daughter.

She sent her sex partner out of her rooms when they both had had their release, snapped her clothes on with a snap of her fingers and left her rooms.

When she arrived at The Throne Room she made a direct B-line for her throne, where she turned around and sat down with a flourish without much worry for her daughter, because she knew that Nadia would bring her little princess home.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Fifth of October, 1986**_

 _ **Nr.4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Rosalie Libra Potter lay dying in her room, or the cupboard under the stairs as it actually was, she was dying of blood loss and other things curtesy of her broken body. It was her uncles fault, that she was dying, he had been very drunk today when he had gotten home from work and her aunt and cuisin had been home at a friend of Dudley's so there wasn't really any help from them. What she could get from her uncle's ramblings was that he hadn't gotten the promotion that he had meant belonged to him, and it was all her fault. Her uncle had grabbed her by the hair and hauled up the stairs where he had proceeded to beat her and rape her, when he was done he had hauled her down the stairs again and almost kicked her into her cupboard again. And that was where he had been since, slowly dying.

Suddenly she heard what sounded like a thousand whispers from outside her cupboard and also the sound of the lock of her cupboard locking up, and then there was light in the little cupboard where there always used to be darkness. A pair of hands disrupted light and gently lifted her out of the cupboard and onto the floor of the hallway, when she looked up she saw a beautiful woman with long dark brown hair and blue eyes, the woman lifted a hand over her broken body where the hand began to glow with a soft green light and then everything stopped hurting and Rosalie actually smiled. The woman took her hand back and gently lifted her up in her arms and smiled down ad her.

"Who are you" asked Rosalie.

"Nadia" the now named Nadia answered and then continued "and now let's get you home my little princess".

Rosalie didn't get the chance to ask what Nadia meant, as right as she was on her way to ask the black came and then the red.

When Rosalie opened her eyes again she had been set on the floor and was the only one in the room except an even more beautiful woman than the one that found her sitting on a throne, the woman had blood red hair, natural dark purple libs and the same emerald eyes she only had seen one time before, in the mirror. The woman stepped down from the little step there was from her throne to the marble floor, the woman began walking elegantly towards Rosalie with an open beautiful face.

"Hello little Rosalie, you don't know how long I have yearned to meet you". The woman said with an open yearning on her face.

"Who are you" Rosalie asked.

"I have had many names, but I think the most important one is Lily Potter". The woman said with a gentle smile.

"Mum"! Rosalie asked with stars in her eyes.

"Yes, now come give me a hug" Her mum said with open arms, and Rosalie ran directly into them. "And now let's unlock your demon heritage, shall we". Rosalie didn't know what it was she talked about and she didn't have the time to ask, as in the same moment a white blinding light involved her and everything went blank.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Fifth of October, 1986**_

 _ **Hell**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Lilith looked at her daughter after the light disappeared and first smirked and then chuckle and then laugh loudly, her daughter did look different, she had blood red hair with an big black stripe on the left side of her head, blood red lips, fair skin and the most surprising thing deep black wings on her back.

"Well it looks like you got some of my sister's DNA Rosalie". She said with another chuckle. "This is going to be FUN"!

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 **okay done**

 **This is the first FanFic I have ever written, so PLEASE be nice**

 **Say if you like it and then maybe i'll write another chapter, so YAY**

 **Remember, LEAVE a reweiw**


End file.
